For example, a drug delivery device is known from WO 2008/058665 A1.
It is an object of the present disclosure to facilitate identification of indicia of a drug delivery device.
This object is achieved by the subject-matter of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments and refinements are subject-matter of the dependent claims.